For the Love of Brothers (7)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Marian has returned from Scarborough Fare with a new handmaiden. Could it be love at first sight for Much?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.**

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held him as he died.

For where he has gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Also to my older sisters having had to endure their 'Girl' talk quite often and knowing what they talk about.

* * *

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

For the Love of brothers.

When Robin no longer hears the familiar breathing of his best friend and brother lying next to him he is instantly awake and anxiously scans the area for him and any threats. He sighs and replaces his sword while watching his friend stoking the fire back to life. He smiles thinking about his best friend and now brother who has remained faithfully by his side from birth, becoming his servant, loyally following him though the horrors of the Holy Land and then into exile, and grins trying to hide his thoughts knowing what joy awaits him later this evening.

Much, sensing that his best friend is awake and watching him, turns his head and grins then turns his attention back to bringing the fire to life. He thinks to his brother with a smirk, _'You're getting slow. I've been here for more than a minute.'_ Once the fire is alight, he places enough chunks of wood above them to rewarm the cave then lies back down on his mat shivering from the cold and covers himself with his blanket.

Robin, watching his brother shiver, lifts his blanket, shifts over, and presses his back against him sharing his warmth. He hears his brother's sigh of thanks and feels him lean against him, shudders from his cold back, but they slowly warm and return to sleep.

When the sun rises high enough to shine into the cave, the gang rises to the warmth of the fire and slowly makes their way about tending to their needs. Much and Robin crawl out from beneath their warm blankets and dress. Much yawns, stretches, and walks over to his kitchen and prepares the morning meal while Robin walks over and sits on the bench at the long table and watches the gang.

After they eat and have cleaned up from the meal, Robin calls out to his friend, "Come on Much let's go practice, you're getting slow." Then asks, "Anyone else want to come practice?"

Much bristles at being called slow, grabs his sword and bow, and to the laughter of their comrades, follows his master out to a meadow covered with low green grass and small white flowers where they can practice without being disturbed.

Much, after defeating his master in short order asks, as he helps Robin off the ground, "Getting slow am I?" Robin chuckles as he brushes himself off and tells his brother, "Okay Much, you're not getting slow, now let's practice." As they begin again, Little John and Allan call out to the two men involved in melee and Much advances on them. Little John drops the archery target and Allan drops his pack and after a few minutes Much has disarmed them and is working at wearing down his master's defense once more. Allan and Little John rise and watch the two until Robin gets in under Much's defense and disarms him.

Allan calls out, "Getting slow there Much!" To that, Much, breathing heavily, picking up his sword replies, "I took you and Little John out pretty quickly so if I were you, I wouldn't talk." Little John chuckles and tells him, "For someone who claims to have trained the King I would expect better." Much raises an eyebrow and Allan nudges Little John and quietly tells him, "If we want to practice with them I wouldn't antagonize him. Remember the eight guards?"

Much smiles and raises his sword in challenge as Little John says, "No offence." Much charges Little John and their melee begins. Much, remembering his master's advice about not defeating his opponent too soon, toys with Little John by using extravagant sweeps of his sword and overly flagrant foot work, until his opponent tires then starts to offer advice and performs the same move over and over again until Little John can defend against them. Much then and advances on Allan.

While Allan parries Much's first strikes he tells him, "Hey Much, go easy there. I know what you can do." Much smiles, backs off, takes a deep breath, and advances slowly, slowing back down and gradually works Allan's speed back up giving him a good workout.

Robin walks over to Little John and helps the man to his feet and together they watch Allan and Much spar. Robin calls out to the sparing men, "Allan! Don't wear him out too much! He'll need his strength for tonight!" After Allan tires they pick up their bows and Little John sets up the target so they don't have to go chase the arrows through the forest. After each has had a go, Much, eating an apple from Allan's pack walks up to retrieve the arrows. After pulling the arrows out of the target, he turns and sees his master aiming his bow at him with Little John and Allan standing behind him.

Much stares straight ahead remembering when his master had shot him but stands still as he slowly lifts the apple up with his left hand holding it there with three fingers. Robin takes aim and shoots his arrow through the center of the apple. Much casually tosses the apple up and catches it by the arrow as he casually continues to eat it while walking back to his master. Much hands over the arrows and takes the last bite from the apple. He presses the apple off the arrow, removes the bow from his shoulder, nocks the arrow, and quickly shoots it dead center of the target.

He turns and grins as Robin swiftly shoots three surrounding it. Much laughs and says, "Show off."

Robin turns to him, chuckles and replies, "Come on now Much, you used to be able to do at least that in the Holy Land." Much huffs, grabs three arrows, and continues the circle with his master's arrows surrounding the center one. He turns and tells him, "Still can." Much and Robin laugh as Little John and Allan stand behind them, their mouths open, still amazed every time Much shows more of his hidden abilities.

Robin and Much hand their recurve bows to the other two and help them with their archery. Robin, with Allan and Little John's help, keeps Much occupied all day practicing then towards evening, they return to the cave to eat.

After the gang has cleaned up from the meal, Robin calls to his friend waving his arm to follow, "Come on Much, let's go see if Marian has returned."

Much grins at hearing Marian's name and shoots Robin a knowing thought and watches his friend blush, then walks over to their bunks, grabs their swords, tosses Robin his and sheathes his own. He shoulders his bow and quiver, then walks over and hands his friend his own.

As they leave the cave, Robin calls to the rest of the gang, "Much and I are going to see if Marian has returned. We'll be back, later… Come on Much let's go." The two men walk in step towards Lady Marian's home on the cushioned forest floor, which is held in shadow by the thick green canopy above, all the while listening for any movements, their senses honed sharp by the years spent in the Holy Land and while in exile.

Robin, so as to not let his brother know what is in store for him, shares his thoughts about how miraculous it was to have found that the only man who has been with him from before they can remember, his loyal best friend, had actually turned out to be his twin brother. Robin thinks to his brother, '_After all, you can choose your friends but not your relatives.' _Much cannot hold back his shared thoughts of joy and understanding as they momentarily grasp scarred hands and continue through the forest.

Once they reach Marian's home Robin gracefully leaps up to the ledge outside her window and gently taps on it. The window opens and a soft white hand elegantly reaches out and beacons him inside. Then after a few moments, Robin reaches out and beacons his brother to follow. Much, stops fading into the shadows and looks up curiously watching as his master beacons him to follow, and whispers up to the window curiously, "Master?" He watches his brother lean out the window, waves his hand, and whispers to him urgently, "Come on Much!" Much shrugs and leaps up to the ledge then jumps through the open window as his master does.

Much jumps in, watching his footing having not done this as often as his brother, looks up to see Robin smiling with his arm wrapped around Marian's waist. He looks at them curiously then glances around the room and finds, standing just to the right of Marian, is his beloved Eve.

Eve and Much, dumbfounded, stare at one another for a moment until Eve breaks from her shock and leaps into her love's arms joyfully calling out his name, "Much!" Much's vision narrows to exclude all else except the gorgeous vision racing towards him. He reaches out, tightly embraces her, and they immerse themselves in a deep passionate kiss.

When they pull away, Much through tears of joy, his voice wavering, whispers to his reclaimed love, "I thought I lost you. How did you come to be here?" They once again tightly embrace and passionately kiss ignoring the pair watching them.

After a timeless moment, they hear Robin clear his throat and they slowly separate. Eve gently steps away from Much and nods in thanks to Marian. Much's eyes close as his cheek brushes against Eve's soft auburn hair as she steps away breathing her in. He slowly turns and opens his eyes, then lifts his head giving his undivided attention to his childhood friend who brought his heart's desire back to him.

Marian laughs merrily and says, "I see you already know Eve." Much glances once more at his love confirming that she is truly standing against him and gently squeezes her hand.

Marian smiles telling him, "Eve is my new handmaiden. I found her in a clothing shop at Scarborough fair in Yorkshire and bought her servitude from her master."

Much releases Eve's hand, paces up to Marian and without thinking embraces and kisses her gently then looks her in the eyes and tearfully tells her, "Thank you."

He then remembers that she is his brother's fiancée and steps back embarrassed. He wipes his eyes, drops his head, and says, "Sorry master, I did not mean to offend." Robin steps up, lifts his friend's head, and replies, "No apology needed my friend. It's good to see you happy." Much smiles and steps back slipping his arm around Eve's narrow waist and holds her tight against him as though afraid that she might be removed from him once more.

Much glances around Marian's room and notices several wrapped packages and a large tub of steaming water.

Much thinking to Robin, _'A bath? You?'_

Robin returns with a mental laugh, _'Just wait.'_ Much looks at him confused but Robin only laughs.

Marian breaking in says, "Well, I'm sure you and Eve would like to get reacquainted." Eve, holding her true love's hand, sweeps him out of Marian's chambers and down the hall to her own quarters. Robin thinking to his brother as he's whisked away tells him, _'See, all surprises aren't bad!'_

When Much and Eve enter her room and close the door he finds the same type packages and steaming bath. The brother's attention now falls on their beloveds as they are voluntarily dis-robed and led to the awaiting tubs by their women.

The next morning as Much rises from bed, he looks lovingly back at Eve and notices the blood stain on the open white gown she is wearing and sighs. He bends over once more and gently kisses his Eve on the cheek so as not to wake her then walks over to the now cooled bath, washes himself off, quietly gets dressed, and leaves her sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her beatific face.

The brothers join each other in the dark hallway and quietly leave through the servant's back door.

As they are walking back through the early morning dew covered forest dressed in their new clothes that Marian had bought for them, Robin jokingly asks, "Do you think they'll be able to stand?"

Much laughs and answers, "If we can I'm sure they will eventually."

Robin looks over his friend and snickers, "You're walking kind of funny there."

Much huffs, "And you're walking none too gracefully yourself."

A little while later, Much gives his brother a sideways look, and says, "You knew Eve was there."

Robin gives him one of his cheeky grins.

Much exclaims, "This was planned! How did you keep it from me?"

Robin chuckles telling him, "I met Eve the last time I was with Marian, and I kept us too busy with other things to keep me from thinking too much about it and you from finding out."

After a pause Much looks sideways at Robin and says quietly, "She was still a virgin."

Robin stops as does Much and Robin asks, "She was? She saved herself all this time for you?

Much nods and replies, "Yes. She truly does love me."

Robin sighs and places his hand on his brother's shoulder and tells him, "So was Marian until last night. She waited for me as well."

Much smiles and replies, "We are the two luckiest men in all of England."

Much then gets worried and says, "I hope we don't get them pregnant before we can marry them."

Robin nods in agreement and tells his brother, "Marian told me that she has that taken care of. Madeline has given her a special tonic that works without fail."

Much sighs with relief and says, "That's good. I was worried for a moment."

Robin looks slyly at his friend and says, "Shouldn't you have thought of that before, having been with her Majesty Alyssa?" Much chuckles and retorts, "How about you and those handmaids, notice I didn't call them maidens." Robin and Much share a cheeky grin, nod, and say at the same time, "Yea, well…"

About half way to the cave, Much tells him earnestly, "I must free her so we can marry."

Robin sighs and tells him, "Much, Marian bought Eve's servitude to bring her back to you and I know what she means to you, but for now, she _must_ remain with Marian."

Much protests, "But Robin…" Robin stops, turns and grips Much's arms forcefully, "Much listen to me! If you set her free right now where would she go? In the woods being hunted like the rest of us? She is with Marian and not someone we can't trust. With her, Eve will be taken care of. You know she will. When the King returns and we purge Nottingham of the evil within, then I'm sure Marian will let you set her free."

Much relaxes and tells his friend, "Okay Robin. I trust you."

Robin sighs and releases him solemnly, "Then we can both get married. I will have Locksley and you your Bonchurch." They clap each other on the arm and continue their walk back to the cave.

Robin snickers, "Four times. Not bad." Much laughs and throws his arm around his brother's shoulders, pulls him tight, then releases him.

It's just before noon as they enter the cave and Allan laughs watching as the brothers walk in and sit down. Allan flings his leg over the bench and sits down across from them snickering, "I can guess why Robin is walking funny but why are you?"

Much gives him a cheeky grin and tells him, "Marian has a new handmaid. It's Eve."

Allan surprised asks, "Your Eve?" Much nods grinning broadly.

Allan says mockingly, "Well that explains it. I'm just glad to find out that you really do like women."

Much's eyes narrow as he glares across the table at the man and starts to get up but Robin restrains him and tells Allan, "I think you might want to apologize. Remember what happened in the forest when we went to get him back? Next time I may not be around to stop him."

Allan gulps and rubs his neck thoughtfully and quietly says, "No offence Much." Much nods and relaxes.

Djaq looking at the two friends asks, "Did you get your new clothes from Marian?"

Robin, glad for the distraction, turns his attention to their resident healer and replies, "Yes, she bought them for us while she was at Scarborough fair in the shop where she found Eve. Do you like them?" Robin shifts from the stiffness of the garments and thinks to his friend, _'I still prefer the clothes you make me, they fit and aren't so stiff. Is there something you can do with these?' _Much replies, _'Yes, but not until our ladies aren't looking so closely at them.' _The brothers laugh heartily while the rest of the gang just stare having gotten used to their exchanges that no one else can hear.

Djaq says, "They're, well… nice."

Much replies, "Yea, well, I'll do something about the fit later." The gang all laughs at Much's response, aware that they don't like them much either.

Much, shifting position on the hard wooden bench, then asks, "Djaq, could you mix me something for pain? I'm, well, a bit tender." Djaq laughs wittingly, walks over to where she keeps her various herbs, potions, and elixirs, and mixes two mugs of her special pain tonic and brings them to the brothers. Much and Robin thank her and drink them, then walk over to their pallets, strip to their braise, lie down next to each other as always covering themselves with their blankets and go to sleep. The gang shares a chuckle while shaking their heads and Djaq, voicing her thoughts for all says, "Brothers."

When Marian awakes, she moves her hand under the covers next to her and sighs when she doesn't feel her betrothed lying next to her. Marian lays in bed for a while longer then rises and calls for her new servant Eve. When she arrives, Marian shows her a bottle of brown liquid.

Eve quickly enters wearing her white nightgown and asks, "What's that?"

Marian replies, "Something to keep us from getting pregnant."

Eve takes a step back, holding her hand over her breast acting prim, and asks vexed, "What makes you think…?"

Marian gives her a knowing look, mixes two cups with light mead, and hands one to Eve. Eve blushes, but takes the cup and drinks the mixture.

Eve screws up her face in disgust and asks, "This is nasty but does it work?"

Marian grimaces as well and tells her, "Madeline says that it does, and it's better than having a child until after we get married. Now go wash up and come back."

Eve curtsies and departs closing the door behind her. Marian, watching her new handmaid hurry out the door, notices the small blood stain on the back of her long white gown and looks at her own. She sighs at the stain, but aware that eventually Eve will see it and smiles with the knowledge that even Eve had waited for her true love as well.

After a minutes Eve returns, having changed, and helps her mistress to dress. Eve notices the blood stain, and looks at her new mistress and asks, "Are you Robin's betrothed?" Marian shows her the ring on her finger and Eve replies, "You _are_ engaged!" She sighs having lost her maiden head to a man to whom she is not even engaged to, "But Much hasn't proposed to me."

She pauses for a moment in thought wondering just how familiar her new mistress will let her be and says, "At least you lost yours to the man you will be married to."

Marian replies soothingly, "And you gave yours to the man who will marry you." Eve looks shocked then remembers that she hadn't changed when she had entered her mistress's room and that surely Marian would have noticed.

As Eve brushes Marian's hair Marian replies, "I know he will as you are the only woman he ever talks about and did you notice the way he kisses you?"

Eve blushes at the memory of the look on her man's face and the depth of his kiss, "Well, yes."

Marian pauses then tells her, "Now that he knows you are here and safe, we can expect more visits from the both of them." Eve pauses combing her mistress's hair then continues day dreaming about how deeply she loves Much and what it would be like to be married to him, to have him all to herself.

Marian then remembers a secret that Eve is sure not to know anything of and says, "Oh, you need to know something… Robin and Much are brothers. Twins in fact and they seem to share some kind of mental link. They know each other's thoughts and even where the other one is."

Eve surprised, exclaims, "Twins?" Marian nods.

Eve ponders and voices her thoughts, "Mental link?" Marian nods again.

Eve then says, "Then all last night they could have been…"

Marian's eyes open widely and turns to face her new handmaid.

Marian startled, breathes, "You don't think?" They pause thinking about last night then Eve starts to giggle as does Marian and says, "So there's no need to feel embarrassed about comparing them then."

They share a good laugh and Marian conspiratorially asks, "So tell me, How was Much? He was the first boy I ever kissed… and don't you _dare_ tell anyone."

Eve tells her solemnly, "As you may someday be my sister, nothing that you tell me will never pass my lips. Not even to our men."

Marian nods smiling and turns away so Eve can return to combing her hair and says, "Good, then we will be great friends as well. So… Tell me… how was Much?"

The two soon to be sisters engage in talk about their men as most friends do when alone, comparing their men's attributes and failings, notes and expectations.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day the gang rises early and departs under bright blue skies for the main northern road. Robin distributes his men along the road, Djaq to the north and Will to the south ready to give a signal for the arrival of any well laded carriage. It's not until well after noon that a likely candidate rumbles up the road from Nottingham. Will gives the signal to the rest of the gang to get ready and stealthily runs ahead of the carriage catching up to it at a bend in the road where he can get a good look into the interior from a hidden location.

He becomes excited when he spies the coat of arms on the outside doors and recognizes who is inside and after the coach passes, gives the confirmation signal that it's not a trap. He lets the highly polished carriage continue up the rough road towards the rest of the gang and holds back just long enough to make sure that it isn't being followed. After a good amount of time has elapsed and there is no sign of guards he quickly runs to the next spot where his signal can be heard by the rest of the gang and hastens to their aid.

Several minutes after Will has run down the hill, a contingent of eight guardsmen comes around the bend riding at a gallop to catch up to the carriage after having been delayed by the unwillingness of many of the troops to serve after word had spread of what Robin Hood's servant had done to the last eight guardsmen in the courtyard after his master had been stabbed by their commander Guy of Gisborne. It took Guy himself to point out the eight guardsmen, who under penalty of having their families decimated, are to escort the carriage and the Lord within.

Will reaches the carriage just after Robin and the rest have stopped it and the passenger is stepping out onto the dry dusty road.

Robin bows extravagantly to Lord Kensington and asks, "To whom do we have the honor of robbing today?" The Lord glances back down the road from where he came and angrily answers Robin waving his arms, "Be gone! My guards will be here shortly." Robin, causally holding his sword, glances at Will who shakes his head.

Robin continues, "My men tell me that there are no guards and if there are they have abandoned you."

Robin, without taking his eyes off the Lord calls out, "Much!" Much glances at the Lord as he passes him entering the carriage and begins his search. Will lithely climbs up to the top of the carriage with Djaq as Little John and Allan keep watch over the frightened driver and the surrounding area.

Robin pleasantly asks, "Lord Kensington, what do you have inside?"

The Lord replies, "Nothing. I ride to London to pick up my daughter who is there being schooled there. You have stopped the wrong carriage." Looking over the Lords shoulder he watches his onetime servant lift up several bags for him to see then continue his search.

Robin continues, "If we have, then I will owe you an apology for detaining you."

The Lord huffs and smugly replies, "You surely will and I await my apology." Robin smiles watching as his brother exits the other door and circles around back to him.

During this exchange Much, Will, and Djaq, are going through the trunks and boxes. Inside the carriage, Much finds a medium sized chest full of jewelry and pours the contents into the bag he holds. He tosses the box aside and looks for more. He finds secret latches under one seat and after he lifts it, he finds three bags of gold and another of unset jewels. He takes those and lifts them up for his master to see then continues his search under the other seat and discovers a water skin but on a quick further inspection he finds that is does not contain water.

Spending no more time on it, he straps it to his belt, and exits the carriage on the other side. He tosses the bags of gold to Allan and the large bag of jewelry to Little John. He then quickly walks around to stand just behind his master.

Robin holds out his hand and Much places the bag of unset jewels in it.

Robin tosses the jewels back to the Lord and tells him, "It seems I do not owe you an apology, but since you didn't give us much grief, we will send you on your way. You can take comfort in the knowledge that you will be providing food for the poor."

With that Robin motions for the gang to disperse and quickly leaves with his brother following leaving the Lord standing outside his carriage stupefied on just how skilled Robin Hood's gang is and how swiftly they faded into the forest, for not a sound is heard from them except that of the birds and surrounding wildlife.

The Lord steps back into his carriage and laughs when he sees the empty chest of costume jewelry. He then undoes the secret latches that hold down the seats and checks under both and starts ranting at the top of his lungs of how thoroughly that man Much had gone through it finding all that he had thought he had hidden. He then stomps on the floor, threatening to put a hole through it, after realizing that the man had even taken the water skin full of the extremely expensive jewelry.

After his anger is spent, he checks the contents of the bag that Robin Hood had tossed him and pours the unset gems out into his hand, turns beet red, and tosses the fake gems out the window striking a swiftly moving horse that gallops past, barely catching a glimpse of yellow and black livery.

While the Lord is raving, the guards come galloping around the bend, and have to pull up short as not to run over the carriage. They watch the carriage shake side to side and hear the Lord inside it insanely raving with anger and realize that Robin Hood's men have already struck.

The guardsmen with families, frightened, turn their horses and at full gallop head back to Nottingham to get them and flee Nottingham. The other guardsmen look at each other and swiftly gallop past the carriage just as a colorful rain of gems comes flying out, not looking back nor caring about where they end up, only wanting nothing more to do with the insane blackguard Guy of Gisborne.

Lord Kensington drops down disgusted onto the back seat, and after a few minutes', thumps the top of the carriage with his fist and angrily calls out to his driver, "Turn around! I've been robbed!" Without a word the driver steers the two horses around within the narrow road and trots them back to Nottingham.

When Much and Robin arrive later that day back at the cave, Much retrieves the box that contains their acquired jewelry and places it on the table. He opens the large bag of jewelry and dumps it out on the table in front of him and laughs at just how fake looking the costume jewelry is, having seen the real thing too many times and scrapes them back into the bag knowing that the town's children will like them.

Allan and Will sit at the other end of the table and empty the bags of gold and begins to count them. Much looks over, and once more wishes that he could count higher than his fingers and toes, but returns his attention to the water skin and opens the top and pours out the contents. His eyes gleam at the quality of the rings and necklaces and shakes the bag making sure there is nothing else inside then adds their previously acquired rings to it.

Djaq, while stoking the fire, watches the brilliant cascade of rings and necklaces come pouring out of the water skin, comes over and sits across from him, gazing at the magnificence of the jewelry lying there.

Robin watches as Little John takes his usual place next to the cave entrance and nods to him before sitting next to his friend knowing why he is going through the jewelry. Much sorts through all the rings and with Djaq, and his master's help, picks out an engagement ring that closely matches Marian's. They continue to sort through the rings for matching wedding bands and eventually find ones that they like and fit and that will hopefully fit Eve's and Marian's fingers.

Later that afternoon while Robin is watching his brother mend their socks, he asks, "Much, are you sure that you want to do this?" Much doesn't even hesitate before answering, "I'm sure. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. When I first met her, I felt something pass between us. It was almost as powerful as what we share." He looks at his brother and says, "Only different. You know what I mean." Robin nods as he feels the same when he is with Marian.

Robin tells him, "Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

Robin then asks, "But you only knew her for a few days and at the time she was the Sheriff's spy. How do you know she loves you?"

Much stops what he's doing and looks at his master, then hesitates before telling him, "Master, I'm sorry but there's something I didn't want to tell you before… I didn't lie to her about our plans." Robin's eyes go wide with astonishment and he sits back startled that his best friend could ever have held a secret from him.

Much sorrowfully continues, "I know you told me not to, but after I told her the truth, she asked me what I wanted the Sheriff to hear."

Much looks his brother in the eyes and tells him, "And that is what she told him. She did not betray me, or you, even though she could have. That's how I know she loves me."

Robin nods acknowledging the risk Much took and tells him, "Then I give you my approval."

Much smiles and replies, "Thank you Robin. That really means a lot to me."

Robin pats his brother on the back and continues, "However, let's go fishing and take today and tonight to think on it. Take your time as it is a big step, for once she accepts, you are committed." Much looks at his best friend feeling butterflies rise in his stomach and asks, "You'll stay with me?" Robin holds up his scarred hand, which his brother takes, they look at each other, drop their hands, pick up their fishing poles, and leave for the river together.

Djaq watches the brothers leave and sighs. Wanting something to do, she picks up the brother's clothes, hers, and Wills. She looks at the others and tells them, "I'll wash yours later." Little John asks, "May I join you?" Djaq nods and Little John picks up the remaining clothing and the soap and follows Djaq to the stream in the other direction that the brother's went.

Will watches as his love leaves with Little John, glances at his friend Allan, then walks over to where Much had placed the jewelry and returns with it to the table and begins sorting through it. Allan, next to the fire watches his friend, rises and sits across from his and asks, "Any specific kind?" Will nods and describes the kind of ring that he wants to find and with his friend's help they sort through the pile and find the appropriate one.

The following day Robin keeps his brother occupied hunting for the morning, then the afternoon meal. He then gets Much to go with him to wash their blankets, and their last set of clothing, after finding that Djaq had already washed all the rest.

That afternoon, after they eat, Much approaches his brother and tells him with a flutter in his voice, "I'm ready." Robin replies, "Show me." Without clasping their scarred hands, they close their eyes and share their thoughts, and after a few moments they open their eyes and Robin says, "Then let's go. Get her ring and we'll depart."

Much retrieves the ring he has picked out, shows it to his best friend who nods, and places it in the pocket of his new breeches, and together they depart to Marian's home for Much to take the next step to his new life.

As the sun descends to the horizon bathing the sky with the color of sunset, they arrive at Marian's home. As before, Robin leaps up to his love's window and enters first. He then reaches out his hand and signals for his nervous brother to follow.

After Much enters, almost succeeding in the sure-footed landing of his master, he scans the room and doesn't see his love and asks, "Marian, where's Eve?"

Marian smiles telling him, "She's waiting for you in her quarters."

Much asks nervously, "Would you call her for me?" Marian gives Much a curious look and Robin, standing to the right of her holding her hand, moves the ring on her finger. She gasps, places her free hand up to her lips, then smiles taking both of her love's calloused hands in her own, and calls out, "Eve? Would you come here please?"

Eve quickly enters the room similarly dressed as her mistress in a plain brown flowing dress, dark red blouse, and white bodice, which enhances her breasts. Her long auburn hair falls to either side of her face as she curtsies to her mistress with her head down and asks, "Yes, my Lady?" She then lifts her head and sees Robin standing by Marian's side holding hands then quickly looks around to find her love standing in front of the open window with the colorful sunset behind him adding color to his recently washed long brown hair and new clothes and rushes into his waiting arms. As before, they share a deep passionate kiss, forgetting all those around them.

As the betrothed couple watch, Marian's eyes water and she dabs them with a delicate lace handkerchief knowing that Much is about to propose. Robin holds his fiancée closer to him and watches his brother with pride.

When they hesitantly pull apart, Much drops down on one knee and gazes up at her. Eve looks down at her man curiously but doesn't say a word. Much releases her right hand while holding onto her left, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a gold and silver ring inset with a one-carat diamond that closely matches Marian's. Eve's hand presses against her breast and starts to cry and she can barely stand swaying slightly. Only Much's grip on her hand keeps her from falling to her knees as her right hand then flitters its way to cover her dainty red lips.

Across from them Marian's eyes water as her hand finds its way to her lips. Robin maintains his composure while projecting courage to his brother aiding in his resolve.

Much, taking a deep breath, gathers courage, and with all the love in the world professes to his love, "Eve, I never want to be apart from you ever again fore I would be as lost as a child in the wilderness without you." Much takes another deep breath, looks deeply into his love's eyes and asks, "Eve… I love you deeply and with all my heart… Will you marry me?"

With tears of joy falling down her flushed perfect face Eve can barely whisper, "Yes." Much lifts her firm hand and slips the ring on her finger, relieved that it is a perfect fit. Much stands, and they embrace, then kiss with all their joy and love. Marian looks at her ring and notices that it is an almost identical match to the one that Much has picked out for Eve and she can't help but to draw Robin to her as well and kisses him deeply knowing that they both had a hand in this moment.

After a few minutes, they release each other, and as the brothers stand side-by-side smiling they watch, as their fiancées compare rings. Eve then notices that their rings are nearly identical which sets off more tears of joy. Robin and Much, with arms crossed, proudly nudge each other smiling with great satisfaction that Much had done the right thing.

Much tries not to turn and embrace his brother but Robin senses what he wants and embraces him anyway. Robin pulling away but still holding his brother's arms says, "Well done Much. I have to tell you that you were right." Much revels in his brother's praise as they release each other and continue to watch their brides to be giggle and cry over their rings.

After their women have dried their tears, Eve takes Much once more into her arms and says, "I am so happy. Much, I love you more than you can know, but I am still a servant how can we make this work?"

Marian taking her man's hand once more in hers responds, "Eve, believe me when I say that you will be free when the time comes. But for now you must remain in my employ for your safety."

Robin nods and tells her, "Eve, as Marian, Much, and I know, we can all get married after the King returns and peace is restored to Nottingham. But for now, even though we are protected by an order from the King, we are still outlaws and can be hanged as such. So you must remain here with Marian."

Much smiling from ear to ear tells her, "After the King returns we can wed and you will be Lady Eve of Bonchurch." Eve's eyes go wide and looks at Robin, who nods and says proudly, slapping his brother on the back, "King Richard himself gave Lord Much his freedom and title before we left the Holy Land. Much is no longer a servant but he, and I, often forget."

Eve smiles and looks up into her fiancé's eyes and tells him, "Well I know what will make this night even more memorable." She grips Much's hand, smiles broadly and leads him away.

As they depart Eve whispers, "My husband." Much responds in like, "My wife."

They hurry to her room and the door closes behind them.

After the newly engaged couple leaves, Robin looking around the room at the same time that Much does in Eve's asks at the same time, "Where's the bath?"

Marian leading Robin to her bed tells him, "Later…"

Eve looking seductively at Much says, "I know you like them but later…"

Robin, by the mental link they share, can tell that Eve already has Much undressed and is taking him to bed, and thinks, _'I'm already behind.'_ and earnestly tries to catch up.

Marian watching Robin's quick movements asks, "Your link with your brother?" Both brothers blush.

Eve seeing Much blush asks, "Your link with your brother?" Both men smile and say, "This is new for us as well, and like us, we'll have to get used to it." They climb into the bed joining their betrothed and begin to ravish the only women of meaning in their lives.

Since the twin brothers no longer feel like they have to hide their thoughts, or their love for their betrothed from each other, they embrace their link, and last only three times this night but their lovemaking is more intense for all. Eve and Marian lie in their arms passionately spent breathing deeply from the undeniable truth of the intense love that their men have for them and blissfully fall asleep in their arms.

In the morning, after the sun has risen, they make love once more before their men re-dress in their new clothes to leave. Marian and Eve ask separately, "What about your bath?" Robin and Much reply, "Next time." as they lean over and deeply kiss their betrothed before leaving their rooms. Eve and Marian lie back in bed and sigh looking fondly at their men's broad back and ass on their way out the door. Marian thinks to herself, _'He has really filled out since he left for the Holy Land and is surer of himself, I wonder if it's because of their link or…'_ Robin and Much once again depart out of the servant's door looking about before darting to the safety of the early morning forest.

Marian sighs once more, stretches, then rises from her bed and calls for her maid. Eve, already knowing what her mistress wants, mixes the tonic, and brings it to her Ladyship's room. They quickly drink the mixture then Eve fills them with wine to wash the bitter taste from their mouths. They laugh telling each other that fair is fair and while they slowly drink their wine they gossip about the last night and their men.

Eve looks at her ring and once more begins to happily cry. Lady Marian gently places her hand on her handmaid's leg and whispers to her, "You see, he does love you. I told you that he did. You have nothing to fear. He is the most loyal man that I know and will never kiss another." Eve smiles and asks, "What of Robin?" Marian smiles back and says as she stands, "Come on, let's go riding."

When Robin and Much get back to the cave Djaq already has two mugs of pain and sleep tonic waiting for them.

After the brothers have drank the tonic Djaq asks Much impatiently, "Did she accept?" Much smiles broadly and nods.

Djaq exclaims, "I'm so happy for you!" and hugs Much with tears in her eyes. Will stands up from the fire, straightens his tunic, and solemnly approaches Djaq.

Djaq watches as Will comes close, releases Much, and tries to explain, thinking that she has offended him, "Will, I'm only happy for Much, please don't…"

Will takes her hand in his, kneels in front of her, and proclaims, "Djaq, I have loved you from the moment we met. I don't know the proper way of your country to ask but… Djaq, will you marry me?" He presents her with the ring that he had searched for while she was occupied washing their clothes from the jewelry.

Djaq is startled but regains herself and whispers, "Yes Will. I too have loved you since we first met." Will slips the ring on her finger and much to his surprise she produces a ring and places it on his finger as well. He stands and kisses her passionately. Robin and Much look at each other and think, _'Did you see this coming?'_

The rest of the gang watches the two in stupefied silence. Then begin joyfully yelling their congratulations and showing their happiness to their new couple Will and Djaq.

Allan, breaking the mood, looks at Little John and tells him, "Sorry mate, you're not my type."

Little John gives an indignant harrumph and they all share a good laugh. Much and Robin look at each other, and begin to gather their pallets, but before they can pick them up Will says, "No, don't leave, I know of a perfect spot to take my new fiancée."

The gang nods knowing that they will be safe alone together at their other hidden hideout, but after the two leave Robin nods to Little John who quietly follows the two to stand guard outside so they won't be disturbed.

After Little John has left, the brothers strip to their braise feeling the effects of the tonic, lie down next to each other, cover themselves each with a blanket and go to sleep. Allan stands next to the entrance realizing that he is the odd man out and wonders if he will ever find his true love.

He looks at the brothers with envy knowing that he will never have the bond they share, sighs, picks up his sword and bow, and leaves to sit on guard so no one will approach without him knowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIN ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
